The invention relates to a device for locking a pluggable electrical unit in an enclosure of an electrical base unit.
Complex electrical engineering systems, in particular in measuring and control technology and in telecommunications, are often of a modular construction. This involves a large number of electrical units being accommodated in an enclosure of an electrical base unit in a pluggable manner.
In the simplest case, the pluggable electrical unit is fixed in the base unit only by the holding force of the plug-in connection. In addition, it is known from prior public use to screw the pluggable electrical unit to the base unit.
When a complex system of this type is expanded by adding further pluggable electrical units while operation is in progress or when one of the pluggable electrical units is exchanged, there is the risk of other electrical units being disrupted. Physically added pluggable electrical units are logically unknown to the base unit. Physically removed pluggable electrical units are still reported as present in the base unit. In particular, unit s equipped with microcomputing means require notice of the imminent change and a system-dependent minimum time to take into account the change in the physical composition of the modular system.